Jazz Orchestra at Lincoln Center
The Jazz at Lincoln Center Orchestra (JLCO) is an American professional big band that is produced by Jazz at Lincoln Center, a major performing arts institution structured as a non-profit organization that is housed in its own faculty at the Time Warner Center in Manhattan, New York. Wynton Marsalis is the artistic director for Jazz at Lincoln Center, Inc., and director of and trumpeter with the Orchestra. The orchestra was founded in 1988 as part of the Lincoln Center’s summer concert series, "Classical Jazz." In 1991 the JLCO became the resident and touring big band for Jazz at Lincoln Center. The orchestra commissions works, which by early 2000, surpassed 60 by composers that include Benny Carter, Benny Golson, Gerry Mulligan, Geri Allen, Marcus Roberts, Melba Liston, and John Lewis.Gary W. Kennedy, The New Grove Dictionary of Jazz, Second edition, three volumes, edited by Barry Dean Kernfeld (born 1950), Macmillan Publishers, London (2002) Current members ---- * Wynton Marsalis, music director, trumpet * Ryan Kisor, trumpet * Marcus Printup, trumpet * Kenny Rampton, trumpet * Vincent Gardner, trombone * Chris Crenshaw, trombone * Elliot Mason, trombone * Sherman Irby, alto saxophone * Ted Nash, alto & soprano saxophones, clarinet * Walter Blanding, Jr., tenor & soprano saxophones, clarinet * Victor Goines, tenor & soprano saxophones, Bb clarinet, bass clarinet * Joe Temperley, baritone & soprano saxophones, bass clarinet * Dan Nimmer, piano * Carlos Henriquez, bass * Ali Jackson, drums Former members ---- * Sean Jones, trumpet * Rodney Whitaker, bass * Wycliffe Gordon, trombone * Ron Westray, trombone * Wessell "Warmdaddy" Anderson, alto & soprano saxophones * Todd Williams, soprano & tenor saxophones, clarinet * Branford Marsalis, saxophone * Gideon Feldstein, baritone saxophone, bass clarinet * Eric Reed, piano * Eric Lewis, piano * Reginald Veal, bass * Ben Wolfe, bass * Herlin Riley, drums, percussion * Robert Sadin, conductor * Russell Gunn, trumpet * Roger Ingram, trumpet * Wayne Goodman, trombone * Rob Stewart, tenor saxophone * James Carter, baritone saxophone, bass clarinet, clarinet * Michael Ward, violin Tours The JLCO has made several tours of the United States, first toured Europe in 1995, performed in Russia in 1999, and toured China, Taiwan, Japan, and Australasia in 2000. In spring 2000 the JLCO toured the United States with its production of For Dancers Only. Selected discography * Jump Start and Jazz (Columbia, 1997) :: Wynton Marsalis and The Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra :: Recorded in New York, January 23, 1993, and Los Angeles, August 17 & 18, 1995 * Blood on the Fields (Columbia, 1997) :: Wynton Marsalis and The Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra :: Recorded Grand Hall of the Masonic Lodge, January 22–25, 1995 * Sweet Release & Ghost Story: Two More Ballets (Sony Classical/Columbia, 1999) :: Wynton Marsalis and The Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra :: Recorded at Music Hall, Tarrytown, New York, August 11, 1996 * Big Train (Sony/Columbia, 1999) :: Wynton Marsalis and The Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra :: Recorded in New York, December 20, 1998 * Essentially Ellington 2000 - The LCJO Plays the Music of Duke Ellington (Warner Bros., 2000) :: Recorded at Boettcher Hall, Denver, CO, March 26, 1999, and McCarter Theater, Princeton, NJ, May 10, 1999 * The Rhythm Road - American Music Abroad :: Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra :: Recorded at The Hit Factory, New York, August, 2000 * All Rise (Sony Classical, 2002) :: Wynton Marsalis and The Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra with the Los Angeles Philharmonic and Esa-Pekka Salonen :: Los Angeles, September 14 & 15, 2001 * Jazz at Lincoln Center Orchestra :: Recorded at The Hit Factory, New York, May, 2004 :: A CD of this session was issued by Jazz at Lincoln Center and the U.S. Department of State's Bureau of Educational and Cultural Affairs * Conga Square :: Lincoln Center Jazz Orchesta :: Live at Rose Theater, Frederick P. Rose Hall, New York, May 3 & 7, 2006 * Portrait in Seven Shades (Jazz at Lincoln Center/The Orchard, 2010) :: Ted Nash and Jazz at Lincoln Center Orchestra :: Recorded in New York, September 6, 2007 * Vitoria Suite (Universal, 2010) :: Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra with Wynton Marsalis References Category:Big Band